


Through Sickness and Health

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5k, Angst, Appendicitis, But only a little, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Protective Louis, Protective boys, Sick Zayn, all relationships are friendships, hope you enjoy :), i spent too much time researching this, ill zayn, zayn centric, zayn doesn't die!, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is sick and everyone assumes it's a 24 hour flu but is sicker than they thought and ends up in the hospital</p><p>Or</p><p>Zayn ends up with appendicitis and the boys protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Sickness and Health

Zayn knew his day was going to be horrible when he woke up to a headache.

It wasn’t a regular headache, one that could be easily forgotten with some Aspirin and his four boys to distract him. No, this one was one of those headaches where he knew his entire day would be spent sulking and yelling at anyone who spoke too loud. He grumbled lowly to himself before getting out of bed, hissing when he felt a sharp pain from his stomach. So that was how today’s going to go¸ he thought while glaring down at his stomach, covered by his (or maybe it was Harry’s) shirt.

The stomach pain wasn’t too unusual since it’s been bothering him since last night, a few hours before their first concert in Dublin. He had thought to tell someone, but with all of the fans cheering, and the bright smile on Niall’s face, it was easy to forget. Besides, he was a big boy; he didn’t need someone to hold his hand when he had a stomach ache.

He walked slowly over to the hotel room’s provided bathroom, quickly showering since he hadn’t bothered to take one last night due to exhaustion. By the time he was out and dressed it was already eleven, which meant the others were probably awake or just waking up now. He figured Liam would be awake (probably had fit in a quick workout too), a hand on his stomach as each step felt like someone was stabbing his insides. Or something a little less extreme.

Liam opened the door almost immediately, a smile brighter than the sun, greeting Zayn (Liam was a morning person and Zayn both adored and hated him for it). Niall was already there, typing away on his phone and not even looking up to see who was there.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked with concern when he saw Zayn’s barely noticeable limp and how he had a hand clutching his lower stomach. The older boy shrugged, throwing himself on the bed next to Niall and cursing when it only made the pain worse. Niall looked up this time, confused when he saw Zayn holding his stomach.

“You pregnant or something?” Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to Zayn, placing a hand on his forehead and ignoring the fact that Zayn was trying to squirm away. “It’s probably a fever, you’re pretty warm, mate.”

“Zaynie’s sick? Oh no, come here, babes.” Niall teased, pulling Zayn close to his side before bringing his attention back to his phone. Zayn grumbled but stayed put, resting his head on Niall’s chest as he waited for the pain to ease up. His headache was becoming a dull pain, but the pain coming from his stomach was insistent on annoying him all day.

“He could’ve caught it from Lou; she did say she wasn’t feeling well last night.” Liam mumbled, but neither boy paid him any attention. Liam usually became a mother hen when one of them was sick/hurt/homesick, and they learned to just let him do what he wishes and deal with his overprotective, overly concerned ways.

There was a loud slam at the door that caused the three boys to jump. Zayn grumbled when it only caused himself more pain but stopped when Niall told him to ‘shut up, tosser’. However, his tone was nothing but fondness as he casually brought a hand up to play with his hair. Liam opened the door to see Harry on the floor and Louis standing there, laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. Harry got up, rubbing at his forehead and letting himself into Liam’s room.

“Do I want to know?” Liam asked as Louis walked in, rolling his eyes when the older boy shook his head with a smirk. Harry, who made himself comfortable on the hotel floor, limbs spread out like a starfish, glared at the oldest boy.

“This twat tripped me and I hit the door face first.” Niall laughed until Zayn punched his arm, seeing the older boy cringing from the volume. He jokingly sighed before going back to staring at his phone, his hand rubbing circles into Zayn’s scalp absentmindedly. “It’s not my fault you’re so top heavy.”

“Zayn’s sick.” Which translated to, ‘I know you idiots won’t stop being idiots but please keep your idiotic actions quiet and away from Zayn’. Louis mocked sympathy, cooing at Zayn as if he were an infant. Zayn stuck his tongue out at the older boy before cuddling closer to Niall, seeking warmth despite his body temperature being above normal.

“Have we got anything planned today?” Harry asked from the floor, reaching an arm out to try and trip Liam when he walked by. “Well other than our concert, no. Paul said we leave a few hours before it, you were there.” Harry only shrugged in reply.

“I’m pretty sure they sell Advil down at the lobby, I can go pick some up for you.” Liam offered Zayn, but the Bradford boy only shook his head with a smile. “I’ll be fine Liam, you worry too much. You’re going to be the first to have gray hair.”

“The day Liam has gray hair is the day I leave this band.” Louis teased, sitting on the floor next to Harry. Liam kicked Louis in the shin, laughing when the older boy cursed at him and accidentally elbowed Harry in the face. “You’re older than me, Tommo, you’ll probably be the first to have gray hair.”

“Knowing him he’d probably dye it and pretend he’s still young.” Niall spoke up, this time quietly since he felt Zayn wince every time they spoke. He still had a hand on his stomach, keeping constant pressure on it.

“Are you going to be sick?” Niall asked quietly so Liam wouldn’t hear; nothing was worse than Liam freaking out about their health and safety. Zayn nodded his head and Niall’s never moved faster in his life.

The blonde practically leaped off of the bed, pulling Zayn off of it and helping him to the bathroom in a rush. The others were quick to follow, looking down at their bandmate with sympathy as he heaved over the toilet. Louis, who was used to caring for his younger sisters, was by his side in a heartbeat, whispering quietly to Zayn to comfort him.

“Harry, grab one of those towels and soak it. He needs to cool down.” Harry nodded, stunned by Louis’ sudden serious voice. Liam was calling Paul, alerting their security guard over Zayn’s status. There was no way he was performing today. Niall was rubbing Zayn’s back as the older boy shook, clearly shaken from being ill.

“No, we think it’s just a flu he got from Lou…yeah; we figured he wouldn’t be up for it either.” Liam spoke quietly to Paul, constantly glancing at Zayn with concern. The older boy was just sitting there, a hand still on his stomach as his bandmates tried to help make it better for him. “I’ll ask, hold on. Zayn, what hurts right now?”

Zayn pointed to his stomach and head, not having the energy to speak. Liam informed Paul before hanging up. “Alright, clearly you aren’t going to do the show tonight. He says it’s most likely one of those 24 hour flus since Lou had it too. You should be fine tomorrow, though.”

Zayn nodded slowly, smiling softly when Harry insisted on carrying him to the bed, worried that moving too much would make him sick again. He let Liam feed him his soup, despite being perfectly capable of doing so. He let Harry cuddle him close since the younger boy stated that cuddles were just as good as medicine. He let Louis check his temperature hourly, knowing this was his older brother protectiveness coming out. He let Niall tell stories and jokes because ‘laughter is the best medicine, not stupid cuddles, Curly’.

Though it wasn’t as exciting and eventful as most days, it was relaxing and gave them all time to bond before their show. Though the stomachache was uncomfortable, today was one of his favorites of the year. Due to busy schedules they rarely get time to be alone, just the five of them. He couldn’t lie when he felt disappointment as Paul texted them to be ready to leave soon.

He decided to go with them to the stadium, ignoring their protests to stay in the hotel room and get rest. He would sleep in the dressing room, where he knew Lou would probably mother him the entire time. He wished the boys luck on the show before they left for the stage, smiling as Liam promised that everything would be okay before he left.

xxx

He wasn’t okay.

Far from it, actually. He felt too hot, and then suddenly too cold. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, confused on whether he wanted the thick blanket on him to stay on or not. The idea of eating made him want to be sick, but he had nothing to throw up. Other than soup, he’s eaten nothing today. Harry had made him a sandwich to eat while they performed but he just stared at it in disgust, as if the ham was the reason he felt like shit.

Lou was gone, something about Lux, he didn’t really pay her much attention since most of it was focused on the pain that seemed to get worse. It was to a point where he had to breathe shallowly and even that caused him to groan at the ache.

The concert was not even halfway over and he felt like dying. Nobody was here to help him; security was monitoring the crowd, Lou was out, the boys were obviously occupied. He couldn’t call his mom for help since she was too far away to help (all it would do is cause her to worry about him).

The weirdest thing was that the pain from his stomach wasn’t just increasing…it was going lower. At first it was just constant pain from the center of his bellybutton, something he figured was just part of his fever. However, now the pain was coming from his lower right, which definitely wasn’t normal.

A sudden twinge of pain caused him to gasp and forcing a hand over the throbbing area as it only became more severe. He was shaking now, his breathing coming out in pants as the pain in his abdomen worsened by the second. This wasn’t normal, something wasn’t right and something told him that if he didn’t get help soon…

He reached out for his phone on the table, feeling his eyes water now. It was hard to type with the way he was shaking, but he managed to unlock his phone. He was quick to type out a text to Lou before dropping his phone as he tried to calm himself down.

Help

xxx

The concert was going great so far considering they were missing a member. Liam covered most of Zayn’s parts, sometimes Harry or Louis would fill in. The fans, though upset about Zayn’s condition, were going crazy, singing along to every song, laughing when Harry told a horrible joke, the usual.

Niall was practically glowing as he jumped around, even though he was warned not to considering his knee. This was Dublin they were talking about. If only Zayn were here, then he could say this was his favorite show in the past three years, almost four. He noticed Paul waving to him, and at first he waved back, but then he saw the panic on the security guard’s face.

When he reached Paul he couldn’t hear much; just ‘Zayn…hospital…’ It was enough to get him moving though, enough to alert the others before they ran off stage. He felt horrible for leaving the fans like this but Zayn needed them. He needed them now.

xxx

The drive to the hospital was horrible. They’ve driven and flown all over the world for hours at a time but this felt like the longest ride they’ve ever taken.

Louis insisted he drove them, most likely since he could care less about following the laws and sped the whole way there. Liam was tweeting their apologies to the fans but being vague on the reason for leaving so suddenly. Niall and Harry were sat in the back, both unusually quiet. It felt wrong with them not being so loud and carefree. It felt wrong without Zayn.

It was a ten minute drive, mostly because of Louis’ fast driving. Liam was already out the door before Louis could park the car, and the four of them were sprinting to the entrance of the small hospital that Paul said Zayn would be in. They spotted Lou on one of the chairs in the waiting room and quickly made their way to her.

“What happened-“

“Is he okay-“

“How is he-“

“What’s wrong-“

Lou shushed them all, clearly overwhelmed with all of the questions and gestured for them to all sit down. “Be quiet or they’ll kick us out. Zayn texted me and I found him in the dressing room crying. The nurses helped him onto a gurney and I haven’t heard anything since.”

“So they didn’t say what was wrong?” Liam asked, surprised that he was able to keep his voice calm, while on the inside he was freaking out. “They only asked me questions about who he was and what was wrong. They couldn’t confirm what it was but one of the nurses said it could be-“

“Family of Mr. Malik, I assume?”

“Yes.” Louis was the first to answer, staring up at the doctor with panic in his eyes. Nobody could really blame him; they were in a hospital. It scared him to death that Zayn, their Zayn, needed to be here. The doctor, a woman who looked to be in her thirties, smiled softly at the worry on all of their faces. There was a clipboard in her hands, but whatever was on it, they couldn’t see.

“My name is Rebecca Sorrell; I’m Dr. Hean’s assistant. I’m sure you all must have some questions about Mr. Malik’s condition-“

“Can we see him?” Harry interrupted, blushing when he realized how rude it seemed. Mrs. Sorrell didn’t seem to mind but shook her head. “Mr.Malik is currently being prepared for his appendectomy and won’t be able to have guests for a few hours, I’m afraid.”

“His what?” Niall asked with a frown.

“Appendectomy, it’s the removal of his appendix. It seems that it has recently become inflamed; had you come a day later it would have most likely burst.”

“H-His appendix was going to burst?” Harry asked with a frown, never actually hearing about an appendix before. Mrs. Sorrell nodded, looking over when the doors to the hospital opened the reveal several more people. Liam waved them over when he saw it was their band and some of their security members.

“The appendix is a small pouch attached to the large intestine, and as far as research shows, it isn’t necessary to live. There seems to be no reason for it, actually. I had a feeling it would be appendicitis when I heard about his condition. Just to be sure, though, we used an X-Ray to show us a more detailed picture of his appendix.”

She passed the clipboard around the large group of people that had arrived for Zayn, none of them exactly knowing what they were looking at. Mrs. Sorrell, however, seemed to know everything about it. “The appendix is very small and found here, by the large intestine,” she pointed it out for everyone to see,” and as you can see, it looks almost swollen. Within the next, I would say, 24 hours, it would have ruptured. This would spill inflammatory fluids into his abdominal cavity, which would put him more at risk. It’s great that he was brought in now; the appendix may not be necessary, but if untreated, this could be fatal.”

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

“The appendectomy will start shortly. It’s a very simple procedure; we need to make an incision in the lower right abdomen, where the appendix will be removed, and then stitch him back up.”

“How long will this take?” Paul asked. No matter if they were blood or not, these boys were his sons, and one of them was in the emergency room right now. He’s been treated for something that could be fatal.

“Two hours at the most, though we recommend Mr. Malik stay overnight. Dr. Hean will speak to your more on what to do after his surgery is complete. Don’t worry; Mr. Malik will be fine, though he will be unconscious after the appendectomy is over. If everything goes as plan, Mr. Malik will be ready to leave tomorrow.”

It was the most stressful two hours of their lives. Paul and Lou had insisted on staying through the entire procedure, and there was no way the boys were going to leave until they knew Zayn was okay. The silence that filled the small, mostly empty waiting room made Louis squirm in his seat.

“How are the fans?” Harry asked Paul with a frown, guilty that they had just gone up and left. They hadn’t even gotten halfway through their show. Though considering the reasons for leaving, he only wished that they had left sooner.

“Currently leaving the stadium. We’re trying to plan another show in two days, sorry to mess up your week break.” Liam shook his head, leaning forward so his elbows were rested on his knees, head cradled in his hands.

“I could care less about the break. Appendicitis, you heard her, it could be fatal.” The others stayed quiet, and it chilled both Lou and Paul to the bones to see their usual loud, chaotic boys so…paralyzed.

xxx

It was the longest two hours of their lives.

Lou had stayed for the first hour before she had to leave; Tom had called and was having trouble with putting Lux to bed. She promised the boys that things would be fine and to give Zayn her best regards before leaving.

Paul left soon after her due to complications with evacuating the fans from the stadium. He didn’t explain how bad it was to the boys but they knew that it had to be bad enough to ask Paul for help. He ruffled their hair, stating Liam was in charge (obviously) with a light smile.

And even though they had each other, they felt…alone. Empty.

Zayn, the comic book obsessed boy, the shy one who was always stuck in his____, the boy who would stay up all night just to have an Avengers movie marathon. Zayn, the person who should be here, not having an appendectomy because some useless part of his body was close to bursting.

By the time Zayn’s doctor and Mrs. Sorrell had arrived, Louis and Harry had passed out, slouching in their seats and using the others boys’ chests as pillows. Niall had jumped when the doctor had called for the Malik family, causing Louis to fall off of his seat.

“I-Is he okay?” Liam asked, his voice shaky from the past two hours of worrying. The doctor, another middle aged woman with a tired look on her face, nodded with a smile. “The appendectomy was a success. Mr. Malik will be back to his normal self in a matter of days. I’m Dr. Hean and have led the appendectomy.”

Harry gave a sigh of relief, finally relaxing into his seat.

“Can we see him?”

“If you would like. Mr. Malik has been put under heavy pain medication so he will most likely be unconscious for the rest of today. Before you see him, however, I would like to inform you on what happens once Mr. Malik is back home.”

Liam nodded his head, eager to know anything concerning how to help.

“He isn’t to move too much or perform any strenuous activities. His stitches could be forced open and he would need to have them fixed up. Also, he will be prescribed pain medications which he will take every day for the next two weeks, and I stress how important it is to go to a professional if the pain doesn’t lessen over the next few weeks.”

Dr. Sorrell led them to Zayn’s room quietly, walking down several hallways until they stopped in front of door, similar to all of the ones around it. “Like Dr. Hean said, he’s unconscious right now. He’s very fragile at the moment so please be careful.” She smiled with sympathy before letting them in the room.

“He looks so small.” Louis mumbled as they made their way to their bandmate, their brother, on the hospital bed. It was true; Zayn looked so small and vulnerable on the large bed. He was wearing a hospital gown that hung loosely off his body. An IV was in place and the boys were cautious to not be too close to it.

“I-I don’t like this, he looks dead.” Harry spoke quietly as he stared at Zayn’s unmoving body. Mrs. Sorrell was right, he was fragile, like fine china. Liam was too scared to touch him, in fear that the lightest touch would break him. Harry was right, he didn’t look like he was sleeping, he looked dead. Zayn always slept tossing around and cuddling up to anyone within two feet of him. Zayn slept with quiet, endearing snores that he always refused he did when he was awake.

“None of us like this.” Niall assured the youngest, hesitantly reaching out for Zayn’s limp hand. He frowned when the fingers didn’t automatically curl around his hand like they usually would. Zayn’s eyes stayed tightly shut, his breathing still quiet and barely noticeable.

“I just can’t believe this happened, I thought it was just a flu.” Louis sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs by Zayn’s bed. It was uncomfortable but it would have to do, seeing it would be his ‘bed’ for the night. There was no way he was leaving, not until Zayn could tomorrow.

“It’s okay, Dr. Hean said he’ll be okay. We just have to keep him safe.” Liam spoke, doing his best to comfort his distressed friends. He sat on the chair on the other side of the bed, taking hold of Zayn’s other hand. Harry sat on the end of Zayn’s bed while Niall continued to stand up, rubbing circles in Zayn’s hand.

“We’ll keep him safe, yeah? I’m not letting this little twat out of my sight again.” Louis joked, but there was truth behind his words that the others could sense. What would have happened if Zayn hadn’t been able to text Lou? There would have been no way for them to know until the show was over, and those hours could’ve put Zayn’s life in more danger than it already was.

“I’m guessing this is going to be our little pact? Keep Zaynie safe?” Niall smirked, squeezing Zayn’s hand. The others only smiled, and Niall took that as a yes. Which, of course, he had no issues with.

xxx

“I can walk, you know?” Zayn grumbled, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face as Harry lifted him off of the bed. The younger boy only stuck his tongue out as he carried Zayn towards the front of the bus, where the others were eating breakfast. Harry carefully placed him on the couch between himself and Liam, who instantly smiled at that.

It had been three days since Zayn’s appendectomy, three days since their little ‘pact’ to protect him from…everything. It had been Louis’ idea to just carry him everywhere, explaining that walking could be considered a strenuous activity (which was clearly a lie but they all knew that Louis wanted an excuse to keep Zayn as close as possible). Though he wasn’t used to the boys’ coddling he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

He remembered waking up in a hospital bed, his body a little numb from the pain medicine. Louis was leaning mostly out of his seat and onto his bed, one of his arms resting over his waist. Liam was in the other chair, his hands firmly holding one of Zayn’s as they had slept. Niall and Harry were on the floor with blankets and pillows, which he guessed were offered to them when they decided to stay the night.

He smiled at the memory before digging into his food, which happened to be pizza from last night. While the others began to argue over football (Harry was mostly fighting for the teams he figured had the best looking uniforms), Liam leaned closer to Zayn.

“How’s the pain today?”

“Three.” Zayn shrugged and Liam nodded with relief. Yesterday the boys had been wrestling on the bus and Niall had forgotten about Zayn’s stiches and had playfully pushed him on the stomach. Zayn was fine, though he needed a few minutes to sit down, and the stiches were still in place. Niall ended up cuddling with Zayn for the next few hours, apologizing every once in a while. And Zayn, because he was Zayn, would tell him to ‘shut up’ before cuddling closer.

“I talked to Paul, he said we won’t be having any plans for the next few days. He finally got us a reservation on that hotel across the street.” Liam spoke louder so the others could hear. Louis, who looked ready to punch Niall, smiled brightly. “Perfect.”

Zayn looked down at his lap with a frown, which Niall instantly picked up on.

“Are you okay? Should I get the-“

“No, no I’m fine. It’s just…like, you guys know you don’t have to be with me all the time, right? I just figured you’d have more things you’d want to-”

“You stop it right there, Malik. There’s absolutely nothing I would rather be doing then being here with you, with my boys.” Louis interrupted him, a hurt look on his face. Zayn blushed, about to speak before Liam shushed him.

“Zayn, we almost lost you, okay? It’s just…you were on that hospital bed and it didn’t look like you were alive and it’s just…” Liam trailed off, looking down at his lap as he remembered seeing Zayn so small and helpless on that bed. He couldn’t put his thoughts to words and was grateful when Harry continued for him.

“I think this is sort of our way of coping? We weren’t there when you needed us, we weren’t there to help.” Zayn shook his head stubbornly, looking up at the youngest.

“You guys were doing a show, and it wasn’t like you could have done anything. This was something none of us could have prevented.”

“Why don’t you three go up to our rooms, I want to have a talk with Zayn.” Louis said, and the others didn’t bother to argue. Liam ruffled Zayn’s hair before he got up, following the others off the bus and heading to the hotel. Louis sighed before getting up from the loveseat that was next to the couch and sat down next to Zayn.

“Look, before you say anything I just want you to let me say what I need to.” Louis waited for Zayn to nod before continuing. “We were performing on stage, and it didn’t feel as right as it should be because you weren’t there. And while I’m there, thinking of what to do after the show to help with your flu, Liam comes running over and saying you’re in the hospital. I don’t think you understand how scared I was, how scared all of us were.”

“Lou-“

“And then we get there and this lady is saying that it’s not the flu, it’s some fucking thing with your appendix, something that could be fatal. We spent two hours waiting in that room until the doctor came and let us see you.”

Louis looked down at his hands and smiled when he felt Zayn grab one of them. He squeezed tightly as he continued. “You were so fucking small. You looked so breakable and I-I couldn’t…”Louis’ voice cracked at the end and he took a minute to calm himself down before looking back up to Zayn.

“I know there wasn’t any possible way to have helped, but part of me is taking responsibility for you being in that bed. I’m the oldest, I’m your big brother. I’m supposed to look after you lot and keep you safe, we’re all supposed to keep each other safe. And while we were out there, performing and joking around, you were in that room alone in agony.”

Zayn stayed quiet the entire time, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do. He had never stopped to think about this situation from their point of view. He knew that had someone else been in his position, he would have reacted the same.

“That day at the hospital, the boys and I made a little pact, or promise really. That we would protect you and be there for you, and it’s stupid, I know, but I feel better when you’re here with me, where I can be there to protect you. I know the others feel the same way and I know how it sounds but…deal with it.”

Zayn smiled at Louis’ rather lame ending of his endearing rant. The older boy began to look uncomfortable, standing up but keeping a firm grip on Zayn’s hand. “Let’s go up to the hotel room and watch some movies, yeah? And don’t tell the others what I said, they’ll think I’ve gone soft.”

Zayn only nodded with a smile and Louis helped him up with ease.

xxx

Even a month after the surgery the others were still insistent on being his “protectors”, as Niall called them. He always woke up with one of the boys, whether it be in one of the bunks on the bus or a hotel bed. Sometimes he’d wake up to all four of them, in the middle of a large band cuddle with his head on someone’s chest.

And it wasn’t like they were as overbearing as before, when he was still sore from surgery. It was just the little things they did that subconsciously made him feel safer.

Like the times they’re mobbed, which is more than three times a week, he’s always in the middle so he would feel more secure. Or the times where he would receive hateful tweets and Louis would unashamedly tweet something to both defend Zayn and humiliate others. The times where they would be wrestling and how Liam would tackle him but make sure he wouldn’t take the fall.

The little things, like how they knew when he needed someone to talk to or just someone to be there and cuddle. They knew when he was nervous or anxious and exactly how to calm him down. They knew when he was missing home, they knew when the pressures of fame became overwhelming, they knew when he just needed a few hours to relax and forget about being Zayn Malik from One Direction.

They had made it their responsibility to make him feel safe, and despite being four immature idiots, they were doing a pretty good job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Tumblr: zayn-centric-duh


End file.
